wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Advice on my Story
Tamus Secret 'The sky was a dark violet color and the stars shone dimly on the forest trees. Lightning bugs danced across the forest, their light gently illuminating the forest around them. The crunch of dried leaves made the bugs scatter. A small dragon walked out into the clearing. She looked up and down the trees before pulling out a bright red stone. It shined up onto her face, casting eerie shadows across her snout. She looked around the now lit up forest and grunted. ' '“I know you’re out there”, she called out, her voice harsh. “I have your stones.” As soon as she finished her sentence, the tree branches above her shook as a large figure swooped down from them. It landed in front of her with a loud thud. She let out a slight yelp and jumped backwards. The dragons face was now lit up by the glowing stone. His bright green eyes shone with delight as he saw the stone. ' '“I knew you NightWings weren’t useless!” he said quietly to himself, reaching an armored hand out to receive his stones. The female dragon quickly pulled the stone back and narrowed her eyes. ' '“Now wait a minute, do you have my gems?” She asked him, narrowing her eyes more. He let out a light chuckle and began to reach into his satchel. ' '“Yes, yes, of course, I have your rubies”. He said, slowly pulling his talons out of his bag. The female dragons eyes grew wide, and her mouth curled into a smile. ' '“Good, I was hoping this wasn’t a set up or a scam.” She said, reaching for her bag, as she pulled out more glowing stones, he rammed a sharp dagger into her throat. She gasped as blood filled her throat, rising slowly to her mouth. She locked eyes with the male dragon and tried to speak. He pulled the dagger out and then rammed it into her chest. She spit out a gallon of blood, softly grunting as her body grew weak. Blood flowed from her open mouth, staining the forest floor below her. The male dragon smiled and he removed the knife and wiped the blood onto the dying NightWings scales. ' '“Pathetic how you NightWings will believe anything, especially if it involves a reward. I really do appreciate what you have done for me. I could have never gotten these on my own.” He laughed out the last bit and put the dagger back into his satchel. The NightWings body went limp, falling to the ground. A pool of blood started to form around her head and chest. He took off her satchel and wrapped it around his neck. He picked up the stone she had wrapped in her talons and stared at it. He snickered and put the stone into the satchel he had taken. He glanced down at the dead NightWing and grunted. He wondered if anyone would ever find the body. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the body. He dragged it over to a small cave and rolled her in. He got closer and noticed the cave dropped off at the very back. He smiled and rolled the body off the edge. He waited until he heard a soft thud. He made his way out of the cave and back into the clearing. He stared down at the pools of blood and began to chur up the dirt. He mixed the blood into the ground and then patted it down again. He nodded to himself and jumped into flight. He rose above the canopy and look down upon the rainforest. He looked upon one of the many rainforest villages and started for it. He slowly dived for the forest floor, just outside of the quiet village. He landed softly, glancing around him for signs of anyone. The village was quiet. The only thing he heard was the soft crackle of the fire lights that illuminated the village. He quickly made his way to his hut, pushing open the wooden door with his head. As he came inside, he slammed the door closed with his tail. He looked around, his eyes darting from each corner of his room to the next. Something wasn’t right. He cautiously moved forward, pulling out his dagger. He looked around everywhere, not finding anything that would cause him concern. He let himself relax as he put the satchel onto the iron table he had made. He examined the satchel closely, wondering how the NightWing was able to carry such hot rocks. The lining inside of the bag was a hard dark substance. He examined it closely, seeing it glimmer slightly against the red glow. It was obsidian. He gently rubbed the obsidian with his talons. It was ice cold despite being next to blistering hot stones. He dumped the stones out onto his table and set the satchel down beside the table. He took one stone and examined it closely, the blistering heat burned the scales around his snout. He grunted and set the stone back down. It fascinated him that these rocks would burn forever. He threw one into his fire pit and put the rest back into the satchel. As he went to rest on his bed of banana leaves, he yawned, his long snout opening and his sharp fangs flaring. He laid down and wrapped his tail around his talons, his scales shifting to dark green colors. As his breathing began to slow, the cinnabar sun began to rise, gently showering him in its warmth. He shifted around, his scales shifting to bright yellows and greens. The sun began to rise more, casting its light over the village. The other dragons began to stir, walking out of their huts and out into the dirt streets. The dragons chatted happily as they went to the market stalls to buy fresh fruit. A bright orange head popped into the RainWings hut. ' '“Tamu get up, you’re going to miss out on all the fresh mangos!” The dragon shouted. Tamu swiftly raised his head and glared at the dragon. ' '“Kinnow let me sleep”, Tamu said harshly, “I had a late night”. Kinnow growled as he began to poke Tamu repeatedly on the tail. Tamu grunted, getting onto his talons slowly. ' '“Fine, fine, I’m up, you banana brain!” He shouted at Kinnow, lashing his tail angrily. Kinnow laughed heartily and pulled his head out of the window. Tamu walked out into the bright sunlight. ' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)